The Family Reunion/Transcript
(Opens to an empty space. Wander and Sylvia then comes into view as they are chased by Lord Dominator's ship.) Sylvia: You snuck onto Dominator's ship to- Wander: Discover her breakfast beverage of choice. Coffee gal. Would've pegged her for a tea person. Sylvia: Well, now she's gonna peg us. (Runs towards Dominator's ship) Oh, that's it! I am sick and tired of Dominator! Sick and tired of running, of being blasted, and I am sick and tired of this galaxy! This is too hard! (The camera shifts from back and forth of Dominator's ship and Sylvia charging towards it as the former says her next line.) Sylvia: I. Need. A. BREAK!!!!!!!!!!! (runs over the ship) (We hear a car screeching sound. Cut to Wander and Sylvia hiding behind a meteor.) Sylvia: (sighs) Sorry, pal, but we gotta get out if here! Wander: No, Sylvia. We've gotta get Hater and Dominator together. There's literally nothing in the galaxy that could stop me from uniting those two in love. Sylvia: You wanna meet my family? (Wander looks excited as his hat pops out confetti.) Wander: Sylvia's home world, here we come! (Title card appears, freeze-frame.) ''''Sylvia, did you play on this street? Sylvia, did you eat in that diner? Sylvia, do you know that guy? What about her, or him? Just because I'm from here doesn't mean I know everybody. - Hey, Joe. - Whassup, Syl? Long time no see. sighs Hey, house. Glad to see you haven't changed. Man, Ma's gonna flip when she sees me. Wander, she's not gonna flip that much. Put that hug away. But I've got room in here for your whole family. No! Perfect. - I'll get it. - No, I will! arguing SYLVIA: Uh, hey, Bill, Phil, Gil. ALL: Syl! SYLVIA: Glad to see you, too, you narfin' froods. MOTHER: Language. - Ma! - Oh, hey, Sylvia. Good to see ya. Take the groceries, huh? - She seems nice. - Oh, she'll be fine. She's probably just a little sore because I kinda sorta left home without telling anybody. - You did what?! - Oh, she's a tough old broad. She'll bust my chops for a bit, and then everything will be right as rain. groans Now that that's done, time for a little rest and reclination. sighs Lord Dominator has taken down yet another planetary system Ugh! What else is on? Whew! angrily Syl, dinner isn't gonna cook itself. I can help. No, you're our guest. yelling Sylvia! So, you guys must have all kinds of wacky stories about Sylvia. Sylvia, quiet that monkey down. I'm trying to watch this, uh colors show. Oh, I'm no monkey. Folks call me Wan He's not a monkey. He's a cat. So let me ask you something there, monkey-cat. - How much you bench? - Oh, please, when have you seen a cat? Uh, just last week, I saw two cats. Two cats, he says. Uh, this guy. arguing So, Gram, you must have some stories about Sylvia. I don't like you. Peel these. - And those. - Grop! - Language. - Sorry. Do you have a peeler? So, Ma, things seem like they're whirs I like what you've done with whirs It's whirs just so whirs nice to. . be home. whirs - What was that? - Nothin'. Good. When you're done, you can start on the carrots. Um, is there a salad? I'm sorry. A what? It's all right, Ma. He means, like, bananas and nuts. Stuff monkeys eat. You sure you wouldn't like a nice saucer of milk kitty? Here you go, buddy. Syl, you remember the butter? So, cat-monkey, how do you and my sister know each other? Actually, Sylvia's been helping me help folks all over the galaxy. Oh, yeah. What do you get paid to help? Just the warm satisfaction of knowing our friends are happy. Huh. So nothin' then. Where do you live? We live wherever the stars take us. They're space hobos. No, look, we help people by trying to thwart villains Fat-free. Cholesterol. sighs Seriously? You beat up bad guys? Oh, gracious, no. I don't hit anyone. I prefer to use the power of love. Besides, there's no stronger muscle than your heart. Dirty space hippie. - You tellin' me you never hit no one? - Cats don't hit, they scratch. So do monkeys. They'll scratch your eyes out. He's not a monkey! and crashing All right. Finally. I am - May I please be excused? - Okay. After you clean the dining room. shriek I'm sick and tired of Mom. So how's it going? I'm sick and tired of working, I'm sick of being bossed around, and I'm sick and tired of this house! This is too hard. Like I said, I need a break. Sorry, pal, we've gotta get outta here. Oh, so you're leavin' again. - Ma, don't start. - Oh, it's fine. Things are maybe a little too tough for you here. I feel like things are getting to that yelling place where I get thrown against the table again, so Well, maybe if you were a little easier on me, like you are with my stupid stay-at-home brothers. - Are you callin' me stupid? - Yeah, you're stupid! arguing - Flabdrassit, that's enough! - Language. Everyone, TV room, now! This is a talking stick. Only the person holding the talking stick can talk. Now, Miss Dorothy, you go first. "I feel" I feel like an idiot holding this stick. But how do you feel about Sylvia? Well, she'd also look like an idiot holding this stick. See? That's what she always does. You can only speak when you're holding the stick! Any questions? - Do you like bananas? - Or tuna fish? I've been meanin' to ask you, how much did you say you can bench? Did anyone else see the cat-monkey eyeing my pearls? He's not eyeing your pearls, Gram. It's much No, no, no! No, this is not promoting positive family values. Stop!! Ma, I'm sorry you're mad at me because I left. laughs I'm not mad you left. I'm mad because you came back. Huh? Ow, ow, ow, ow! music DOROTHY: I'm wicked proud of you. Your pop would've been, too. - You You kept all this? - Of course I did. You harass that Hater jerk something fierce. Now that there's a bigger jerk trying to conquer the galaxy, you're givin' up? That's not my fearless, gutsy girl. So you either go out there and deal with Dominator, or stay here and deal with Dorothy. But either way, it's not gonna be easy. Okay, Ma, I'll take care of the galaxy. Then I'll take care of the dishes. I can't take this anymore! I love you, Sylvia's family! BILL: Oh, so that's how much you bench. GRAM: I think he's going for my purse! Category:Transcripts